


Two Princes and a Pirate

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd lived through many an inquisition, but never one at the hands of two princes whose opinions he held so dear.  This sodding family was going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Princes and a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Two Princes and A Pirate  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: Seven  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Characters: Killian, Charming, Henry  
> Rating: K  
> Spoilers: Up to and including 3x22 – There's No Place Like Home  
> Word Count: 2100+  
> Summary: He'd lived through many an inquisition, but never one at the hands of two princes whose opinions he held so dear. This sodding family was going to be the death of him.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. They're not paying me and it's not on HBO. I'll look into ownership if either of those things happen, but since I have asthma, holding my breath is not really an option.  
> A/N: A bit longer of a tale for you folks today, as it's Sunday and sadly I've been up since four am with this bloody cold kicking my ass. I should be sleeping, I'm working six 12 hour days between Monday and Saturday next week, but no, I'll just lay here on my sofa and get no rest at all. :( lol I meant for this to be Captain Charming, but damned if Henry didn't take it over, so it's more Captain Cobra now. Captain Charming Cobra? Either way, I thought it turned out kind of cute. The word count got a bit away from me, but whatever. As per request by several people, this is the follow up to Walking the Plank – what happens when David helps move Killian's things to Emma's new apartment.

~~~?~~~

His belongings fit into two duffel bags without issue. The bloody woman could have waited until the evening and taken him over in her little yellow vehicle, but instead she'd wrangled her father into driving him across town. Killian shifted his weight nervously as he glanced around the room that had been his home for so many weeks recently, making sure he left nothing behind, delaying the inevitable trip downstairs as long as humanly possible. When he finally admitted to not having any further reason to stay upstairs, he trudged down to the truck, swinging the two bags into the bed before opening the cab door, surprised to find not only Emma's father but her son sitting in the front seat as well.

“Is that everything you've got?” Henry stared at the two large bags in disbelief as Killian shrugged slowly.

“You would be surprised what you can live without when you've spent most your life aboard a pirate ship. When I traded my ship, I traded it with all my possessions. I took only enough to get by.”

Killian climbed into the vehicle next to Henry, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he made a point of rolling down the window. “Bloody contraptions. I've ridden in more than a fair few yet still find them quite oppressive.”

“You should get grandpa to teach you how to drive,” Henry grinned at him, turning on the seat so that he was facing Killian directly. The pirate shifted in further discomfort as he looked between the prince and the princeling, the latter staring at him expectantly.

“Well, now that you've locked me into this metal trap, I wonder if I should have been more hesitant upon closing the door. You lot look like there's more than coming to my assistance on your minds.”

David grinned widely, the chill in his gaze doing nothing to put the pirate at ease. “Henry and I felt that with the recent change in your relationship with Emma, now would be an excellent time to talk with you about where we are all seeing this go.”

Killian blinked in surprise, his lips turning down into a scowl. “Beg pardon?”

“Exactly how long has this “thing” between you and Emma been going on?”

His eyes flicked down to the boy asking the first question, a deep furrow forming between his eyebrows. “Officially, since the night of the young lad's naming ceremony.”

“So, what, two weeks? Two and a half?”

“Aye. I suppose.”

“And now you're moving in together.” He nodded, quirking an eyebrow at the persistent child. “You don't find that pretty fast? I mean, to go from nothing to living together over a couple weeks?”

“First of all, we've never been “nothing”, your mother and I. Secondly, and with all due respect, lad, your mother has exactly two speeds, open steam and full stop. Your grandfather can attest to the fact that it was not I that chose our change in living arrangements.”

“Oh, so you're not committed to it, then? Just going with the flow until something better comes along?”

Killian's blue eyes narrowed darkly, his voice thick with shock. “What? Where did you get that confounded notion, boy? If anyone is to understand commitment as well as your charming family, it would be me.”

“I don't know. There is the pirate thing.”

Hook rolled his eyes, looking at David desperately for support. “Lend a man a hand, mate.”

“Oh, no. Moving forward with Emma affects not only you and her, but Henry as well. Besides, I want to hear the answers to most of these questions... mate.”

Killian sighed softly, pressing the curve of his hook to his forehead as he tugged nervously at his earring. “Listen, lad; when I was a young pirate, still foolish in my ways, I allowed myself to fall in love.”

“With Milah, my grandmother?”

Killian nodded quietly. “Aye. With Milah. Perhaps we went about our love the wrong way, but we were together and happy many years.” He ran his fingers through his hair, a soft sigh on his lips as he turned his gaze out the window of the truck, watching the idyllic community pass by as he spoke. “When our mistakes caught up with us, I wasn't enough to protect her from death, though it cost me my hand trying. You need to understand, Henry, I lived three hundred years for just the chance to avenge her death. When I wanted nothing more than to find my own path to peace, to find my way back to Milah's arms, I forced myself to remain alive at great cost to the person I'd once been. Every aspect of who I was became that vengeful creature. Many men died so that I could live long enough to find my crocodile and take from him what he took from me. I fully intended to follow my Milah the moment my vengeance was had.”

“What happened?”

Killian snorted softly, shaking his head. “Your bloody mother happened. We hadn't known each other a day before she was under my skin. For the first time in three hundred years I was actually grateful to be alive, simply because I was there to meet her. It wasn't until Neverland that I realized how far I'd actually fallen when it came to that sodding woman.”

“But you didn't say anything when we got back?”

It was a wry chuckle that escaped him and he closed his eyes as he shook his head. “I came back from Neverland with the incredibly noble notion of stepping aside so that your mother could try happiness with Baelfire. I managed to live up to that notion for mere days before I realized I was neither that noble nor that idiotic. Then the curse broke and suddenly it was just far too late.” He paused before looking at David over the boy's head. “I'll have you know that I remained loyal through that entire year. I find it inexplicably important that you understand that.”

David inclined his head, and Killian breathed a soft sigh.

“The point being, I understand commitment, lad. I don't share my life with someone lightly. I know all too well the dangers of taking for granted just a single bloody minute of happiness.”

Henry cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes sparkling as he pointed at himself. “We're a package deal, me and Emma. How do you feel about that?”

Killian snorted softly, shaking his head. “You think I didn't bloody know that the moment I stepped into this? Lad, from the moment I met your mother she was focused on you. I climbed a bloody beanstalk to get her back to you. I threw a perfectly good sword fight to get her back to you. I dredged through the jungles of sodding Neverland to get her back to you. I've been through countless portals, crossed countless realms, fought bloody countless fights to protect that woman and bring her home to you, Henry. You must understand that three hundred years ago I would have raised your father as my own, given the chance, purely because the woman I loved had a boy she loved. The times may have changed but not this old pirate. I feel as though I've been offered somewhat of a second chance in you, Henry; you are both Milah's grandchild as well as the child of the woman I love now. I am merely grateful for the chance to play the role in your life that I failed at in Baelfire's.”

Henry glanced over at David, who shrugged, the prince's expression letting the boy know that the final decision was his and his alone. Henry looked back at Killian and lifted an eyebrow, staring at the pirate pointedly. “I'm tired of being an only child. Since Grandma had Neal, I've decided that I want a brother or sister.”

Killian choked on air as he stared down at the boy incredulously. “That is something you'll need to take up with your mother.”

“Really? So you're not totally on board with this family thing, then?”

“Now I didn't say that. I just have yet to have that conversation with your mother, and therefore cannot give you a proper answer. You'll need to ask her.”

“I'm asking you.”

Killian pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, a long suffering sigh passing his lips. “Fine. I'm not opposed to the idea of children. If it is something your mother is interested in at some point in the future, it can be discussed.”

“Well, that was a very non-committal response from the pirate who claims nothing but commitment.” David grinned behind the steering wheel, making sure Killian noticed him turning around to circle the small town a third time when the new apartment was but a few blocks up the road from the inn.

“Yeah, it really was.” Henry piped up.

“And yet it's the answer you'll be getting until you talk to your mother.” Killian stated firmly. 

“And marriage? Will you be marrying her?”

There was absolutely no pause in Killian's reaction. He met Henry's dark eyes with his clear blue gaze, nothing but honesty flowing between them. “If she'd have me I'd marry her tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Henry leaned back against the seat and nodded to his grandfather who grinned out the window.

“Okay?”

“Yep. Okay.”

Miraculously they arrived at the new apartment a moment later and Henry leaped out of the truck after his grandfather, grabbing Killian's bags and hauling them up the stairs. Killian looked after the boy blankly before glancing at David in confusion. “You mind explaining to me what the hell just happened, mate?”

David clapped Killian on the back, slightly harder than necessary. “You passed. Welcome to the family.”

“That was supposed to be a test?” Killian shook his head, frowning in the direction the boy had disappeared. “That was not a test, mate, it was a bloody inquisition.”

“And yet I'm not killing you for sleeping with my daughter.” David's lips pursed pointedly as he nodded towards the stairs, gesturing for Killian to ascend first. “I'd suggest finding your silver linings where they're handed to you.”

Killian swallowed thickly, climbing the stairs at a steady pace. “Aye, I suppose there is that.”

“Which is not to say I'll not kill you in the future. Just saying.”

“Right, mate. Sodding prince with a sword and all that.”

David's voice turned cold and serious as he hit the top step, fingers suddenly cutting into the leather at the crook of the pirate's elbow. “It's in the truck. Don't make me get it. Ever.”

Killian turned, blue eyes dark and serious, his voice lowered to a gravel tone. “Listen here, your highness. I understand that you've got your daughter’s best interests at heart but I want you to understand this: I will not hurt her. It took me over a year to win enough trust from that blasted woman to get past her front door, I'll not take that lightly. I have risked my life, given up my home, and turned my back on everything I ever was to earn my place at your daughter's side. I once told you I'd go to the end of the world for her, mate, do you recall?”

David nodded quietly, leaning against the wall as he regarded Killian quietly. “The end of the world, or time. It was hard not to remember that conversation when Emma filled us in on your identity.”

“You understood then what I feel for that damned siren, I'd hope you understand now. It will not be my actions that hurt her in this life. I would exchange in blood any tear she shed over me, and I mean that with the utmost of sincerity. She is my life, and by extension as is her lad. My loyalty will be to her, her lad, your family and your kingdom from this moment forward.”

“Our family.”

“What?”

The prince clapped the pirate on the back, turning him towards the apartment, his easy smile once again crossing his face. “I already welcomed you, Hook, don't make me say it again.”

“Hey, Killian?”

He and David entered the apartment, glancing at Henry. “What can I do for you, Henry?”

“Mom got the wi-fi hooked up this morning, finally. Do you want to play XboX?”

Killian lowered his voice, turning to look at David helplessly. “What in the seven hells is an ex box?”

The prince shot him a cocky grin, leaning back on the kitchen counter as he raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you're on your own with this one, Hook, and I can't wait to watch you try and learn.”

“Sodding family,” Killian muttered under his breath, balefully, as he turned to join Henry in the living room. When he was sure no one was looking, his face split into a grin and his fingers curled into a fist in triumph. Even while the prince egged the boy on about giving him a hard time while he learned to manoeuvre the game controller with one hand, Killian couldn't stop a warm feeling of contentment from spreading across every inch of his body. 

He had the distinct feeling that if he ever tried to permanently leave that little apartment, or perhaps even the entire sleepy little town, he'd not get very far at all. He'd just miss it.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down at the bottom. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
